


Линия на песке

by kira_sky



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: BAMF!Charles, CIA agents are bullies, Charles has a stick, Charles is a pacifist, Do Not Mess With the Children, M/M, and Erik likes it, and it is big, but not really, protective!Charles, telepathy is scary
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: На базе ЦРУ агенты издеваются над детьми, высмеивая их мутации. Чарльз не может этого допустить.





	Линия на песке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Line in the Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373874) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



Было тихо.  


Эрик не привык к тишине. С того момента, как офицеры СС выволокли их из дома, выкручивая руки матери и сломав нос отцу за сопротивление, он попал в непрекращающийся водоворот суматохи и событий. Годы, проведённые в концентрационном лагере во власти Шмидта, были не из лёгких, и он старался не вспоминать о них. А после, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, выслеживал Герра Доктора и нацистов в восьми странах на трёх континентах. Затем был Чарльз, набор команды мутантов и размещение на объекте ЦРУ, ставшем их базой. Ни единого спокойного мгновения не было в жизни Эрика, пока в ней не появился Чарльз Ксавьер. Впрочем, не было их и после.  


Но теперь — теперь было тихо, и Эрика это дико бесило.  


— Бесило? — переспросил Чарльз. Он лежал на диване, закрыв глаза и аккуратно сложив руки на животе. — Серьёзно, Эрик? Я думал, ты будешь только рад тишине.  


Эрик нахмурился. Он был уверен, что Чарльз уловил его раздражение даже с другого конца комнаты.  


— Прекрати читать мои мысли.  


— Прости, друг мой. Это привычка, — сказал Чарльз извиняющимся тоном.  


Эрик нахмурился еще сильнее. Для человека с такими высокими моральными принципами Чарльз иногда обращался со своей телепатией просто до ужаса небрежно.  


— Привычка? Вторгаться в разум других людей?  


— Чувствовать мысли, — поправил его Чарльз. — Всего лишь поверхностное прикосновение, — он открыл глаза и повернулся к Эрику, встречаясь с ним взглядом. — Ты же можешь перечислить, где в этой комнате находится металл, не так ли?  


Конечно, Эрик мог. Куда бы он не шёл, почти бессознательно он чувствовал металл в окружающем пространстве. Тот звал его, отдавался внутри глухим пульсом, и это чувство успокаивало, напоминало, что достаточно всего лишь поднять руку, и в его распоряжении окажется немало различного оружия. Он никогда не был беспомощным — только не тогда, когда пальцы покалывало от ощущения гудящего металла.  


— Да, — ответил он, более осознанно концентрируясь на комнате: монета в его кармане, часы Чарльза, ручка на столе, основание лампы — он чувствовал всё это.  


— Точно так же и со мной, — объяснил Чарльз. — С моей телепатией. Ты ощущаешь всё металлическое вокруг, хочешь ты этого или нет. Это инстинкт. Я точно так же неосознанно прикасаюсь к разуму людей.  


Это объяснение заставило Эрика задуматься. Он часто напоминал Чарльзу — иногда достаточно резко, — чтобы тот держался подальше от его мыслей, но никогда на самом деле не представлял, что значит для Чарльза это требование. Если Чарльз говорит правду... Он попытался представить, как отключает своё ощущение металла, попытался не чувствовать браслет часов на запястье Чарльза... и не смог.  


— О... — сказал он, поражённый этим осознанием. — Я...  


Он собирался сказать, что понимает, но по-прежнему не хотел отказываться от своего права на личное пространство. Это его разум, а не Чарльза, и неважно, как работает телепатия, — Эрик хотел, чтобы его мысли принадлежали только ему.  


К счастью, Чарльз понял его без слов.  


— Мне не сложно воздерживаться от чтения твоих мыслей, — заверил он Эрика. — Рейвен годами просила меня о том же. Просто для этого требуется немного больше концентрации. Если я не контролирую себя осознанно, то улавливаю бессвязные мысли, только и всего.  


— Хорошо, — сказал Эрик. Он был рад, что Чарльз продолжит уважать его личные границы, но решил быть более терпеливым, когда тот нарушит их в следующий раз.  


Чарльз улыбнулся и снова закрыл глаза. Эрик откинулся на спинку кресла, достал из кармана монету и заставил её скользить между пальцами — это упражнение успокаивало его, когда нечем было заняться.  


Внезапно Чарльз сел на диване так резко, что Эрик дёрнулся.  


— Оставайся тут, — сказал он ровным голосом. Слишком ровным. Это сразу же заставило Эрика насторожиться. — Я скоро вернусь.  


Чарльз встал и вышел из комнаты, спрятав руки в карманы брюк. Эрик не стал ждать — засунул монету в карман и последовал за ним, удивляясь своему волнению. Вряд ли случилось что-то катастрофическое, иначе Чарльз не выглядел бы таким спокойным. И всё же что-то явно произошло, потому что его плечи были напряжёнными, а шаги — быстрыми.  


— Что стряслось? — спросил Эрик, ускоряя собственный шаг, чтобы не отставать.  


— Ничего серьёзного, — ответил Чарльз, не останавливаясь. — Но с этим всё равно нужно разобраться.  


Он спустился в холл, повернул налево и вышел из здания через заднюю дверь. Эрик был впечатлён тем, как Чарльз ориентируется — они провели здесь меньше двух дней, а он уже чувствовал себя как дома. Чарльз прошёл по дорожке, поднялся по ступеням и направился во внутренний двор, со всех сторон окружённый строениями базы.  


Эрик моментально понял, в чём проблема.  


Рейвен и остальные мутанты стояли возле комнаты, в которой обычно проводили время, выстроившись в линию и словно готовясь к атаке. Все они были напряжены и выглядели раздражёнными. Раздражение в данном случае варьировалось от смущённого выражения лица Хэнка до убийственного оскала Алекса. Первый, казалось, был готов сбежать, второй — броситься в рукопашный бой. И у каждого из них был взгляд загнанного в угол животного, который Эрик помнил слишком хорошо.  


Он повернулся, чтобы увидеть их противников: четыре агента ЦРУ в своих безупречных чёрных костюмах стояли напротив с очень самодовольным видом. Они улыбались, но их глаза светились холодным превосходством. Эрик много раз видел точно такой же взгляд у охранников концентрационного лагеря, и это моментально заставило волоски на его теле встать дыбом. Ему не нужно было слышать их слова, чтобы понять, что они насмехались над детьми, и не пришлось даже поднимать руку, чтобы статуя в середине двора начала вырываться из земли со скрипом гнущегося металла.  


Но прежде чем он успел сконцентрироваться на статуе, пальцы Чарльза предупреждающе сжали его запястье.  


— Позволь мне разобраться с этим, — тихо попросил он, и Эрик прищурился. Чарльз был слишком добрым, слишком великодушным, он наверняка просто попросит агентов остановиться и не сделает с ними и половины того, что они заслужили. Но он отступил назад. Одна из первых вещей, которым он научился во время их совместных путешествий в поисках мутантов, — доверие Чарльзу. Кроме того, эти охранники — ничто, всего лишь надоедливые люди, не достойные его времени или усилий.  


Пока что.  


Чарльз вышел вперёд, всё так же держа руки в карманах, и Эрик тихо вздохнул. В своём идеальном твидовом костюме он ничуть не выглядел устрашающе. Агенты поднимут его на смех. Или проигнорируют. Или и то, и другое.  


« _Что ж, для этого здесь есть я_ », — решил Эрик. В случае чего, агенты либо заткнутся, либо им грозит смерть от упавшей сверху статуи, которых во дворе было предостаточно.  


— Добрый вечер, джентльмены, — вежливо поздоровался Чарльз, и агенты повернулись, разглядывая новоприбывших.  


— О как! — сказал один из них, его насмешливая улыбка стала шире. — И для завершения картины — главари этой компании, — он шагнул им навстречу и сложил руки на груди. — Замечательно. Уточните ещё раз, какие у вас суперспособности? А то я забыл.  


Улыбка Чарльза даже не дрогнула:  


— Эрик управляет металлами. Это на самом деле удивительно. А моя способность — телепатия.  


— Телепатия, — повторил агент. Он кивнул своим коллегам, округлил глаза и сделал ещё один шаг вперёд, притворяясь впечатлённым: — Это способность читать мысли, не так ли?  


— Среди прочего, — согласился Чарльз. Он был ниже агента, так что ему пришлось немного отклонить голову назад, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. — Агент Дэвид Пайк, не так ли?  


— Что? Ты прочитал мои мысли? — засмеялся Пайк.  


— Нет, агент Мактаггерт упоминала о вас. Но я _могу_ прочитать ваши мысли, если захочу.  


— Тогда сделай это, — потребовал Пайк. Его ухмылка была слишком широкой, чтобы сойти за искреннюю. — Я не...  


— ...верите мне? — закончил за него Чарльз, тоже улыбаясь. В отличие от Пайка, его улыбка была абсолютно искренней. — Конечно, вы не верите. Ведь вы никогда раньше не видели мутантов, — он повернулся и указал на детей, которые всё ещё выглядели такими напряжёнными, что, казалось, могли взорваться от простого похлопывания по плечу. — Вы уже встретились с моими друзьями, правда? Разве они не замечательные?  


Агенты ЦРУ повернулись к своим первоначальным целям, и Хэнк сделал заметный шаг в сторону Алекса. Взгляды детей теперь явно спрашивали: «Какого чёрта ты снова обратил их внимание на нас?», и Эрик тоже задавался этим вопросом. Но Чарльз выглядел так, будто знал, что делает — а когда он _не_ выглядел уверенно? — и Эрик продолжал молчать. Однако он ни на секунду не переставал удерживать под контролем статую справа.  


— Рейвен просто невероятна, с этим не поспоришь, — начал Чарльз так воодушевлённо, будто представлял своих лучших друзей родителям в ожидании их одобрения. — А это Энджел, и имя очень точно ей подходит. Не думаю, что вы уже видели, как она летает, но обязательно увидите. И Алекс — напомни мне позже, нам нужно обсудить разработку для тебя какого-то контролирующего механизма. И Шон — он издает звук, как... — Чарльз засмеялся почти растерянно. — Простите, но я не могу подобрать подходящее сравнение для звука, от которого ваши перепонки могут в буквальном смысле лопнуть. Дарвин — мне даже сложно объяснить правильно. И, конечно, Хэнк — мой любимчик.  


Он закончил, широко улыбаясь, словно ожидал, что агенты разделят его энтузиазм. Те улыбались в ответ, но далеко не дружелюбно.  


— Мы уже видели всех этих уродов, когда они выпендривались тут пару дней назад, — холодно сказал Пайк, повернувшись к Чарльзу.  


Если бы Эрик не следил за Чарльзом с такого близкого расстояния, то пропустил бы момент, когда его взгляд неуловимо изменился. Глаза Чарльза всегда были тёплого голубого цвета, смотрели открыто, уверенно и дружелюбно. Но сейчас их наполнила нехарактерная жёсткость, и когда Чарльз заговорил, Эрик был удивлен холодности его голоса.  


— Уродов? — повторил Чарльз, его улыбка исчезла. — Прошу прощения.  


Очевидно, Рейвен узнала этот тон, потому что сделала маленький шаг вперёд.  


— Чарльз...  


— Нет, Рейвен, — Чарльз коротко посмотрел на неё, а затем снова повернулся к Пайку. Его голос всё ещё звучал вежливо, но резкость в нём не могла остаться незамеченной: — Агент Пайк, не могли бы вы тщательнее выбирать слова?  


Но Пайк даже не вздрогнул. Он оглянулся на своих компаньонов и пробормотал:  


— Этот парень что, всерьёз?  


Он явно удивился тому, что Чарльз, который был на десять сантиметров ниже его и, наверное, килограмм на двадцать легче, бросал вызов ему и его предполагаемому превосходству. Пайк хмыкнул, посмотрел на Чарльза сверху вниз и быстрым движением сократил расстояние между ними. Рядом с Чарльзом он выглядел огромным, и Эрику это не понравилось. Он скривил губы и вклинился между ними, плечом оттеснив Пайка назад.  


Пайк посмотрел на него, насмешливая ухмылка вновь появилась на его лице.  


— Вы только что напали на агента ЦРУ?  


— Вы называете это нападением? — парировал Эрик, сощурившись. Он сделал незаметное движение пальцами, и статуя справа с готовностью дёрнулась. Все, что ему потребуется — это короткий рывок, и от Пайка не останется ничего, кроме следов на бетоне.  


— Успокойся, — сказал Чарльз, кладя руку Эрику на предплечье и уверенно отодвигая его назад. — Нам не нужны неприятности, агент Пайк.  


— Хорошо, потому что... — победоносно улыбнулся тот, но Чарльз перебил:  


— Мы просто хотим, чтобы вы относились к нам так же, как к любому из своих друзей. В конце концов, у нас общая цель.  


Чарльз выжидающе скрестил руки на груди, но Пайк удивлённо рассмеялся. Остальные агенты последовали его примеру, переводя взгляд с детей на Чарльза и открыто забавляясь.  


— Вы хотите, чтобы мы относились к вам, как к нормальным? — усмехнулся один из них. — Но вы кто угодно, только _не_ нормальные.  


— Эй, ты, ублюдок... — прорычал Алекс, напрягаясь, и Эрик узнал это движение, за которым обычно следовал всполох красной энергии, способной разнести всё вокруг на куски.  


— Вы правы, — спокойно перебил его Чарльз. — Мы не нормальные. Это проблема?  


— Проблема? — отозвался Пайк. — А ты как думаешь? Этот ребёнок может стрелять лазерами из своего тела, а вон та выглядит, как какой-то чешуйчатый динозавр, когда становится синей — синей! — а у того дылды ноги, как у обезьяны. Вы все уроды, вас нужно держать в клетке, или...  


— Я советую вам, — сказал Чарльз, и в его голосе прозвучала угроза, которой там никогда раньше не было, — очень хорошо подумать о ваших следующих словах.  


— Или что? — фыркнул Пайк. — Зачитаешь мои мысли до смерти?  


— Что-то вроде того, — невозмутимо ответил Чарльз.  


И это были самые близкие к угрозе слова, которые Эрик когда-либо от него слышал. Было ли это на самом деле угрозой? Эрик не знал, что в точности представляет собой телепатия Чарльза и можно ли с её помощью кого-то убить. По крайней мере, он не мог представить, как это можно сделать. Из того, что он видел до этого момента, следовало, что силы Чарльза не распространялись дальше чтения мыслей и, время от времени, мысленных проекций. Но, наверное, это всё же было нечто большее, потому что _никто_ не мог блефовать так уверенно. Даже Чарльз Ксавьер.  


— Я на это не куплюсь, — пренебрежительно сказал Пайк. Он повернулся и указал прямо на Алекса: — Почему этот парень не разнесёт меня на куски своими «силами»? Кажется, у него проблемы с самоконтролем, — его палец переместился на Хэнка: — Почему вон тот не схватит меня своими ногами и, я не знаю, не придушит, или что-то вроде того? И ты, да, ты, синяя девочка, почему ты не превратишься в борца и не размажешь мою голову по стене? Ты же кидаешь на меня убийственные взгляды уже несколько дней, — он ухмыльнулся и повернулся к Чарльзу. — И ты, — он ткнул пальцем Чарльзу в грудь, и Эрик издал низкий рык. Пайк его проигнорировал. — Почему ты не зачитаешь мои мысли до смерти?  


Чарльз продолжал терпеливо слушать и даже не отшатнулся, лишь слегка выпрямился, чтобы быть выше.  


— Агент Пайк...  


— Позволь _мне_ сказать, почему, — Пайк продолжал ухмыляться. — Потому что вы боитесь. Все вы, — он указал на них широким жестом. — Вы знаете, что я агент ЦРУ и я неприкасаем. Напав на меня, вы нападёте на правительство США, а никто не хотел бы этого. Так что я могу делать с вами всё, что захочу, — он снова ткнул Чарльза пальцем в грудь. — И называть вас уродами, если захочу. Потому что это моя страна, ясно вам, уроды? А вы просто живёте здесь.  


Эрик не чувствовал такой ярости с тех пор, как пытался удержать подводную лодку, уходящую в морские глубины. Всё его тело переполнял гнев, и он позволил ему завладеть собой, перехватить инициативу. Он потянулся вперёд с серьёзным намерением отрезать чёртов палец Пайка и продемонстрировать, насколько он бесстрашен. Эрик не боялся ничего и никого, особенно — этого напыщенного, невыносимого человека, который для него был не более, чем грязью на подошве ботинка.  


Не отводя взгляда от агента, Чарльз перехватил его руку, приостановив возмездие, и Эрик прорычал:  


— Чарльз, мерзавец заслуживает этого, — а затем сказал очень, очень спокойно: — Агент Пайк, не думайте, что я не знаю, чем вы занимаетесь тут последние несколько дней. Вы издеваетесь над моими юными друзьями, вы унижаете их по-настоящему удивительные способности, вы безнаказанно высмеиваете их. Мне очень жаль, что вас ввели в заблуждение. Они здесь для того, чтобы помочь _нашему_ правительству победить общего врага, а не для того, чтобы вы доставали их. Вы будете относиться к ним с тем уважением, которого они заслуживают, как молодые мужчины и женщины, желающие служить своей стране.  


— Уважением? — насмешливо выплюнул Пайк. — Такие цирковые животные, как...  


Чарльз прижал пальцы к виску, и агент Пайк замолчал. Его рот продолжал двигаться, но из него не вылетало ни единого звука. Все уставились на него: агенты ЦРУ явно были удивлены таким поворотом событий, а Эрика и остальных больше удивил тот факт, что Чарльз использовал свою силу таким образом.  


— Слушайте меня очень внимательно, — сказал Чарльз, его голос звучал приглушённо, но от этого не менее жёстко. — Вы сказали, что нападение на вас будет расценено, как нападение на правительство США. Тогда вы поймёте, если я скажу, что издевательства над этими детьми будут расценены, как издевательства надо мной. И я не солгу, если скажу, что я намного сильнее, чем любой из вас может представить.  


— Что... — один из агентов позади Пайка шагнул вперёд, доставая оружие. — Прекрати это сейчас же.  


Эрик вырвал у него пистолет так резко, что тот пролетел через двор и ударился о дальнюю стену, разлетевшись на десяток частей.  


— Ещё раз наставишь на него пистолет, — прорычал он, — и увидишь, что случится.  


— Эрик, — пробормотал Чарльз. Его рука всё ещё лежала на предплечье Эрика, и он сжал пальцы в явном предупреждении. Тихий и сдержанный голос прозвучал в голове Эрика: « _Позволь мне разобраться с этим, пожалуйста_ ».  


И Эрик согласился — отчасти потому, что доверял Чарльзу, отчасти потому, что хотел посмотреть, как далеко Чарльз может зайти. Как далеко он _захочет_ зайти.  


— Агенты Райдер, Джерри, Карсон, — сказал Чарльз, кивая по очереди каждому мужчине. — Это также относится и к вам. Эти шестеро молодых людей уникальны. Вы должны ценить то, что они согласились ради этой страны бороться против Шоу.  


Он снова прикоснулся к виску, и Пайк разразился серией ругательств. Он выглядел скорее сердитым, чем напуганным, и яростно смотрел на Чарльза, схватившись за шею.  


— Что... — прохрипел он. — Что, чёрт возьми, ты со мной сделал?  


— Я прочитал ваши мысли. Среди прочего, — Чарльз холодно посмотрел на него.  


— Какого чёрта... они все уроды, даже те, что выглядят нормально, чёрт...  


Остальные агенты смотрели на Чарльза с разной степенью беспокойства и гнева. Один из них медленно тянулся к своему оружию, и Эрик дёрнул пистолет вниз так, чтобы его невозможно было достать из кобуры. Пайк немного отошёл назад, но всё ещё стоял слишком близко к Чарльзу, и Эрик подвинулся к нему, продолжая удерживать пистолеты агентов. Но Чарльз сделал шаг в сторону и улыбнулся детям.  


— Прошу прощения за всё это, друзья. Уверен, вы ожидали чего-то более... цивилизованного. Тем не менее, они вас больше не побеспокоят.  


Все шестеро обменялись взглядами, и Алекс недоверчиво спросил:  


— Почему? Потому что вы поговорили с ними? Серьёзно, мистер Ксавьер?  


Эрик был склонен согласиться с ним. Чарльз снова позволил людям уйти безнаказанными. Он слегка заблокировал одного и узнал имена из их мыслей — чего он надеялся этим добиться? Эрик лучше кого-либо знал, как люди ненавидят мутантов, знал, что единственное настоящее средство устрашения — это сила и власть. И дня не пройдёт, как агент Пайк забудет всё это, спишет на искажённые воспоминания, и насмешки продолжатся. Он ничему не научился.  


Чарльз повернулся к Пайку:  


— Агент Пайк, я прошу вас воздержаться от общения с этими детьми. Так будет лучше для обеих сторон.  


Пайк протестующе нахмурился, но промолчал. Остальные агенты, готовые последовать за своим руководителем, продолжали стоять в боевых стойках, глядя то на детей, то на Чарльза.  


— Пойдём, друг мой, — сказал Чарльз, слегка подтолкнув Эрика плечом. Эрик последовал за ним, и только тогда, когда они уже покинули двор, подумал, что ему стоило задержаться.  


— Ты должен был позволить мне остановить их, — сказал он низким голосом. — Я бы показал им, что случится, если они перейдут нам дорогу.  


— А что, по-твоему, сделал я? — Чарльз поднял бровь.  


— Это не одно и то же, — настаивал Эрик. — То, что сделал ты, было... — он запнулся, потому что не хотел говорить «слабым», но именно так и было. Для тактики устрашения этого было абсолютно недостаточно. Эрик не знал, на что конкретно способен Чарльз, но он определённо мог причинить им некоторый ущерб, чтобы удостовериться, что агенты его поняли. А сейчас Эрик был уверен — понадобится всего лишь немного времени, чтобы они забыли замаскированную угрозу Чарльза и весь этот инцидент в целом.  


— Я сделал то, что намеревался сделать, — сказал Чарльз. Эрик отметил, что его глаза потеплели, а весь холод из них исчез. Чарльз снова выглядел таким дружелюбным, что Эрик подумал, не привиделась ли ему вся эта холодность. Мужчина, который выглядит _вот так_ постоянно, явно неспособен на такую враждебность.  


— Что? Прочитал их мысли?  


— Продемонстрировал им часть своей силы, — поправил его Чарльз. — Не всю её, далеко не всю, но достаточно.  


— Ты должен был...  


— Что, друг мой? — Чарльз остановился и повернулся к нему. — Навредить им? Сломать их? Насилие — ужасная вещь, Эрик, и ты знаешь это.  


— Ты говоришь так, словно способен на нечто подобное, — сказал Эрик, внимательно прищурившись.  


— А ты думаешь, что не способен?  


— Возможно. Я не знаю, на что способна твоя телепатия. Но не думаю, что ты сделал бы это, даже если бы мог.  


— Ты думаешь, что знаешь меня, Эрик, но это не так, — Чарльз грустно улыбнулся и продолжил спускаться ко входу в холл. — Как говорят, насилие — это крайняя мера. Но хватит об этом. У меня в комнате есть шахматы, не хочешь сыграть?  


И только позже, потеряв своего короля, когда Чарльз поставил ему аккуратный шах и мат, Эрик понял, что он сказал «крайняя мера». Не «насилие — это не вариант» или «всегда есть другие пути», нет, он сказал, что насилие — это крайняя мера.  


Эрик посмотрел на Чарльза, слегка помятого от сидения в кресле. Его волосы по-мальчишески свисали на глаза, кончики пальцев постукивали по скуле. Он весь светился профессорской благовоспитанностью и добродушием и, казалось, чувствовал бы себя намного комфортнее в библиотеке, а не на поле битвы. В нём не было и намека на агрессию, ничего особенно впечатляющего. Но ранее Чарльз сказал Пайку: «Я намного сильнее, чем любой из вас может представить». Любой из вас. Только теперь Эрик осознал, что Чарльз имел в виду не только агентов, но и самого Эрика и остальных тоже. Что это всё значило?  


На какое насилие способен Чарльз Ксавьер?  


* * *  


Двумя днями позже, в самом разгаре шахматной партии, Чарльз, внезапно нахмурившись, попросил Эрика:  


— Будь добр, возьми доску, — и вышел за дверь, даже не дождавшись ответа.  


Настороженный и сбитый с толку, Эрик левитировал металлические фигуры — это было проще, чем собирать их и складывать в коробку, — взял доску и последовал за Чарльзом в холл. Ему понадобилось всего мгновение, чтобы определить направление движения, и понимание тяжестью осело в желудке.  


— Они вернулись, да? — спросил он.  


Ни одному из них не требовалось уточнять. Чарльз секунду колебался, прежде чем кивнуть:  


— Не Пайк. Другие.  


Другие. Ну, конечно. На базе были не только Пайк и его прихвостни, но и другие агенты. Ненависть к мутантам, похоже, переполняла их всех. Около двухсот человек на этом объекте явно были способны на большее отвращение, чем Пайк.  


— Нет, — сказал Чарльз, — это не ненависть. А непонимание.  


— Снова читаешь мои мысли, — раздражённо сказал Эрик. — Не делай... _пожалуйста_ , не делай этого. И ни один из твоих эвфемизмов не изменит того, что люди боятся нас, и это заставляет их нас ненавидеть. Всё начинается с насмешек и издевательств, но затем становится только хуже. Я уже видел такое раньше.  


Чарльз бросил на него странно мягкий взгляд.  


— Я знаю, друг мой. Но не каждый опыт должен быть одинаковым. Прошлое — это чужая страна, там всё по-другому.  


— Л.П. Хартли.  


— Ты читал Хартли? — Чарльз удивлённо поднял брови.  


— Чтобы понять настоящее, нужно знать прошлое, — процитировал Эрик, игнорируя его вопрос.  


— Карл Саган! — Чарльз восхищённо рассмеялся, и его взгляд посветлел. — Друг мой, да ты полон сюрпризов. Пойдём, мы со всем разберёмся.  


Когда они пришли, во дворе не было никаких агентов, хоть и было ясно, что совсем недавно здесь произошла потасовка. Одна из стен была обугленной и дымилась, на лужайке шипела, испаряясь, кислота. Но не было видно ни тел, ни крови — похоже, люди смогли уйти без потерь.  


« _Жаль_ », — подумал Эрик.  


— Чарльз! — воскликнула Рейвен, увидев их. Она шла к ним по газону в своей человеческой форме, жакет плотно обтягивал её талию. По резким движениям было понятно, что она с трудом себя сдерживает.  


— Ненавижу это место, — пробормотала она достаточно громко, чтобы Эрик и Чарльз услышали. — Давай просто уйдём отсюда. И пусть в ЦРУ разбираются с этим Шоу сами.  


Эрику это показалось хорошей идеей. Пусть ЦРУ делают, что хотят, мутанты в них не нуждаются. Эрик годами выслеживал Шоу самостоятельно, ему будет нетрудно снова возобновить поиски. Даже сейчас единственным, что удерживало его тут, был лишь Чарльз со своим бесконечным оптимизмом и верой в человечество.  
Чарльз одной рукой обнял Рейвен и чмокнул её в макушку.  


— Возвращайся к остальным, ладно? Мы с Эриком ненадолго останемся.  


Он вошёл в комнату прямо через окно, разбитое в ту первую ночь, когда молодые мутанты демонстрировали свои способности. Прошёл мимо них, стоящих со стиснутыми кулаками и потемневшими от гнева и унижения лицами, взял маленький столик и вынес его во двор.  


— Эрик, не мог бы ты организовать нам пару стульев? — дружелюбно попросил Чарльз, словно не замечая полосы выжженного бетона прямо над своей головой.  


Шахматная доска. Ясно. Разгадав намерение Чарльза, Эрик подошёл ближе и прошипел:  


— Ты не собираешься идти за ними?  


— Они ошибаются, Эрик, вот и всё, — Чарльз спокойно встретил его взгляд. — Мы с тобой будем находиться здесь, и они поймут, что лучше держаться подальше.  


Просто сидеть? Они устроили травлю этих детей, а Чарльз собирается сидеть здесь и играть в шахматы? Эрик сжал зубы, поражённый той абсолютной наивностью, которую иногда демонстрировал Чарльз.  


— Как долго? — спросил он. — Ты планируешь сидеть здесь весь день? Всю неделю? Не будь дураком, Чарльз.  


Он положил доску на стол и взмахнул рукой, расставляя фигуры. Затем развернулся и пошёл прочь.  


— Куда ты идёшь? — спросил Чарльз.  


— Почему бы тебе не прочитать мои мысли и не узнать? — огрызнулся Эрик, гнев скручивал его внутренности. Слова прозвучали резче, чем хотелось, но он не стал извиняться, хоть и злился на людей, а не на Чарльза. Наверняка, он и так всё знает.  


« _Знаю_ , — прозвучал в голове голос Чарльза, и Эрик почувствовал лёгкое раздражение от того, что он воспользовался приглашением. — _Куда ты идёшь?_ »  


Эрик не стал отвечать. Чарльз уже был в его мыслях, так что для него должно быть проще простого понять, куда он направляется.  


« _Вернись,_ — потребовал Чарльз. — _Это ничего не решит_ ».  


« _То, что делаешь ты, тоже ничего не решит_ , — ответил Эрик, неумело направляя мысль в сторону Чарльза. — _На этот раз..._ ».  


« _Что ты сделаешь? Побьёшь их? Докажешь, что ты сильнее? Они уже и так это знают, Эрик_ ».  


« _Тогда почему..._ »  


« _Ты прав, они боятся. Но этот страх — не ненависть. И насилие ничего не решит_ ».  


Насилие могло решить намного больше, чем думал Чарльз. Оно было самым главным помощником Эрика с тех пор, как ему исполнилось четырнадцать, и единственным, что он знал. Если эти люди не прислушались к аргументам Чарльза, они прислушаются к его силе.  


« _Ты мне доверяешь?_ »  


Вопрос прозвучал так внезапно, что Эрик остановился.  


« _Что?_ »  


« _Ты доверяешь мне нашу защиту?_ »  


Он должен был ответить: «нет». Эрик доверял _себе_ , потому что Чарльз был чересчур мягким, уступчивым и в целом слишком добрым. Он не был воином, и, скорее всего, никогда им не станет.  


« _Ты недооцениваешь меня, друг мой_ , — вздохнул Чарльз. — _И очень многого обо мне не знаешь_ , — лёгкое чувство привязанности и решимости протянулось между их разумами, и Чарльз повторил: — _Вернись_ ».  


После Клауса Шмидта Эрик не подчинялся ничьим приказам, кроме своих, но в тот момент позволил себе долго сдерживаемый вздох и повернул назад.  


— Спасибо, — сказал Чарльз, когда Эрик вернулся с двумя стульями. Его взгляд светился теплом и гордостью.  


— Ты меня контролируешь, — раздражённо сказал Эрик. — Мои поздравления.  


— Я всего лишь попросил. Ты вернулся по своей собственной воле.  


Эрик усмехнулся и посмотрел на шахматную доску. Чарльз уже подвинул свою белую пешку на две клетки вперёд и ждал ответного хода.  


— Что ты собираешься делать, — спросил он, всё ещё злясь, — когда они вернутся?  


— Дам им понять, что лучше держаться от нас подальше.  


— А когда тебя тут не будет? Через неделю мы уезжаем в Россию. Ты же не веришь, что агенты отстанут только потому, что ты отчитал их. Они не дети.  


— Нет, — согласился Чарльз, и что-то тёмное промелькнуло в его глазах. — Если они не будут относиться к нам так, как я хочу, я остановлю их.  


— Остановишь их, — повторил Эрик. За этими словами стояло слишком много возможных вариантов. — Насильно?  


Эрик ожидал, что Чарльз скажет «нет». Ожидал, что он осудит насилие в любых его проявлениях. Но вместо этого Чарльз сказал:  


— Если будет необходимо, — и переставил своего слона.  


Эрик спросил себя, знает ли он вообще Чарльза.  


* * *  


Следующие несколько дней Эрик пристально наблюдал за центральной комнатой. Он делал это не потому, что переживал за детей, нет. Он не беспокоился о них, и они в любом случае не нуждались в его заботе. Эрик просто хотел доказать Чарльзу, что он не прав. Потому что ни капли не сомневался, что люди не были и никогда не будут такими порядочными, какими Чарльз их считал.  


Он намного чаще, чем обычно, прятался в тени и наблюдал за проходящими мимо агентами, холодно отвечая на их взгляды. Никто из них не беспокоил его или Чарльза, но это ещё ничего не значило. Эрик со своим убийственным взглядом выглядел пугающе даже без применения силы, а Чарльза невозможно было вывести из себя. Агенты поняли это и закономерно решили, что дети являются более лёгкой добычей. Это заставляло Эрика закипать от злости, потому что слишком напоминало его прошлое. Сильные дразнили слабых, а все остальные, кто не принимал в этом активного участия, закрывали глаза. Эрик уже видел такое раньше и знал, чем всё заканчивалось.  


Он не позволит этому повториться. Только не снова.  


И однажды, когда он дремал в выделенной ему комнате, Хэнк заглянул в дверь и прокричал:  


— Они там сражаются, нужно их остановить!  


— Кто? Что происходит? — Эрик в одну секунду подскочил к нему, концентрируясь на всех окружающих его металлических предметах. — Это Шоу?  


Хэнк покачал головой. Эрик впервые видел этого парня вспотевшим и задыхающимся, вдобавок стёкла его очков были треснуты.  


— Агенты ЦРУ, — выдохнул Хэнк. — Там, снаружи... Алекс...  


Свершилось. То, что Чарльз обещал остановить, всё-таки произошло. И они были глупцами, если надеялись на что-то другое, а Эрик — больше всех остальных. Со злобным рычанием он схватил Хэнка за ворот рубашки и потащил за собой в сторону заднего двора. Ещё даже не дойдя до него, он услышал крики и взрывы. Эрик ускорил шаг, сосредоточившись на металле и готовясь использовать его. Хэнк позади споткнулся и почти упал на землю лицом вперёд. Спасло его только то, что Эрик удержал его за рубашку.  


Через секунду они уже были на месте битвы, и Эрик остановился, чтобы оценить ситуацию.  


Во дворе было как минимум двадцать агентов, некоторые из них стояли в замешательстве и размахивали пистолетами, словно не могли решить, куда следует целиться. Дети разделились: ближе всех к Эрику был Шон, дальше всех — Рейвен в своей синей ипостаси. Напротив неё стояли двое агентов с поднятыми пистолетами, ещё один корчился на земле перед Шоном, из его ушей текла кровь. Энджел неуверенно летала в воздухе, взволнованная и растерянная. Дарвин был в центре драки — удерживал Алекса, который, похоже, собирался устроить взрыв и отбивался от друга. Двор был наполнен дымом, на стенах виднелись следы от пуль, газон прочертила ещё одна выжженная полоса, окна в окружающих зданиях были выбиты.  


Эрик поднял руку и с силой рванул её на себя. Все пистолеты во дворе полетели к нему и зависли рядом. Тем не менее, он не мог применить оружие без риска попасть в детей.  


— Они сошли с ума, все они! — всхлипнул позади него Хэнк. — Мы просто сидели, а потом... появились агенты, и Алекс сорвался...  


Эрик посмотрел на окровавленное лицо Алекса, и преисполнился гнева.  


— Достаточно, — сказал он, поднимая руку и взводя курки на пистолетах. Он сможет направить пули так, что они безошибочно достигнут своих целей, не задев детей.  


На другом конце двора Рейвен громко вскрикнула — один из мужчин схватил её и ударил по лицу. Эрик дёрнулся от её голоса — он был так похож на голос его матери, какой он помнил её до того, как Шоу, как Шмидт... и один из пистолетов выстрелил. Пуля попала агенту в ногу.  


Тот снова замахнулся, Рейвен отшатнулась. Эрик выстрелил ещё раз и в последнюю секунду отвёл пулю в сторону, потому что они стояли слишком близко...  


— Что здесь происходит?  


Ни один голос не мог быть так отчётливо слышен сквозь шум сражения, но слова прорезали стоящий вокруг грохот непринуждённо, словно острое лезвие.  


Эрику потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять — это из-за того, что они прозвучали одновременно и снаружи, и внутри его головы с такой тяжестью и силой, каких он никогда раньше не ощущал от Чарльза. Читая их мысли, Чарльз всегда был очень деликатен и никогда не действовал подобным образом. Это напомнило Эрику об Эмме Фрост, чьё вторжение в разум было подобно удару кузнечного молота. Телепатия Чарльза, обычно не сильнее осторожного прикосновения, сейчас давила на него с угнетающей силой. Это было похоже на попытку дышать в густом дыму.  


С запозданием Эрик заметил, что все застыли — по крайней мере, все люди. Чарльз стоял на другом конце двора рядом с Рейвен, выражение его лица было гневным, взгляд — холодным и разъярённым. Эрик никогда раньше не видел его таким, Чарльз выглядел почти... пугающе.  


— Чарльз, — выдохнула Рейвен, осторожно высвобождаясь из рук агента. — Чарльз...  


— Рейвен, ты в порядке? — он сделал шаг в её сторону и протянул руку.  


Она держалась за щёку. Понадобилось несколько попыток, прежде чем она смогла вернуть себе человеческую форму, и даже с другого конца двора Эрик смог разглядеть, как наливается кровью след от удара на её лице.  


— Я... да, но...  


— Хорошо. Пожалуйста, уведи Алекса и остальных обратно в ваши комнаты, — Чарльз успокаивающе сжал её ладонь.  


— Я тебя не оставлю.  


Чарльз улыбнулся, и эта улыбка впервые не отразилась в его глазах.  


— Спасибо, но ты знаешь, что я вполне способен разобраться с этим. Идите.  


Рейвен медлила, и тогда Хэнк подошёл к ней, взял за свободную руку, и Чарльз позволил ему увести её. Они прошли мимо Дарвина, оттаскивающего назад Алекса, и Шона, который качал головой, словно не мог поверить в происходящее. Энджел приземлилась на груду булыжников и споткнулась, неловко подвернув лодыжку. Все они выглядели потрёпанными, хотя некоторым агентам явно досталось не меньше.  


Дети отошли к двери в здание. Эрик подумал, что Чарльз дождётся, пока они совсем уйдут, но он сделал шаг вперёд и коснулся виска пальцами левой руки. В то же мгновение агенты очнулись, некоторые — заканчивая прерванные движения и оглядываясь вокруг в поисках своих противников. Когда они увидели детей, собравшихся у двери, на их лицах появилось замешательство.  


— Я попрошу вас объясниться, — голос Чарльза был противоестественно спокойным.  


— Что за... — Эрик узнал голос Пайка. — Я же просто... Ох. Это он. Тот телепат, он как-то воздействовал на нас...  


Всё внимание агентов переключилось на Чарльза, стоящего посреди дымящихся борозд в земле и застрявших в стенах пуль и выглядевшего болезненно уязвимым. Ни на кого из агентов он явно не производил должного впечатления, и Эрик не мог больше это терпеть. Не мог видеть Чарльза таким беспомощным.  


Но это впечатление было обманчивым — Чарльз только что вывел из строя двадцать мужчин, и, в конце концов, он сможет сбежать, если захочет. _Одиноким_ — вот как он выглядел. Эрик не мог больше видеть Чарльза таким одиноким. Быстрой твёрдой походкой он пересёк разделяющее их пространство, игнорируя агентов, мимо которых проходил. Чарльз следил за ним, склонив голову набок и едва заметно улыбаясь. Это не было счастливой улыбкой, и Эрик подумал: « _Наконец-то, Чарльз, наконец-то ты увидел, что происходит, когда люди сталкиваются с чем-то, чего они боятся_ ».  


« _Это не страх_ , — ответил Чарльз, и в его голосе было что-то тёмное, что заставило Эрика удивлённо остановиться. Чарльз взял его за руку, притягивая ближе к себе. — _Я покажу им страх_ ».  


— Агент Пайк, — сказал он вслух. — Я должен был догадаться. Вы начали всё это, не правда ли?  


— А что, если и так? — Пайк стоял в десяти метрах от них, и ненависть на его лице была очевидной. Из небольшой ранки на его щеке текла кровь, но в остальном он выглядел невредимым.  


— Я просил вас держаться подальше, — сказал Чарльз, и только Эрик был настолько близко, чтобы заметить, как его руки в карманах брюк судорожно сжались.  


— Мы же должны охранять их, — ухмыльнулся Пайк. — Так что решили узнать их получше.  


— Я вижу, — Чарльз огляделся, осматривая следы разрушений. — Лучше бы вы этого не делали, — он пнул камешек и скривил губы, глядя на дымящуюся траву слева от себя. Затем продолжил твёрдым голосом: — Простите, но с вашей стороны это было неимоверной глупостью.  


— Что? — ближайший к ним агент, большой крепкий мужчина, сделал шаг вперёд, его лицо исказил уродливый оскал.  


Чарльз не отступил ни на сантиметр.  


— Вы меня слышали, агент... Локк. Я бы сказал, что предупреждал вас по поводу проявления неуважения к моим друзьям, но боюсь, что сказал об этом только агенту Пайку и его коллегам. Однако не стоит волноваться, я исправлю это немедленно, — он мельком взглянул на Эрика и кивнул, — и объясню более доходчиво.  


Пайк протолкался между другими агентами и остановился в двух метрах от Чарльза.  


— Ты всё продолжаешь повторять это, но я что-то не вижу никаких реальных действий, — презрительно сказал он.  


Эрик подумал, что этот человек был либо мастером бравады, либо слепым. Потому что даже он начал понимать, что в холодных голубых глазах Чарльза было что-то, не терпящее возражений. Чарльз был вовсе не таким мягким, каким казался, и, похоже, агент Пайк был единственным, не замечающим этого факта.  


Чарльз хмуро улыбнулся и поднял руку к виску:  


— Я бы сказал: «не вынуждайте меня», агент Пайк, но боюсь, вы уже переступили эту черту пару минут назад, — он на секунду прикрыл глаза, а затем снова открыл их. — Терренс.  


Лицо Пайка побледнело.  


— Что ты сказал? — резко выдохнул он, хватая Чарльза за воротник рубашки.  


— Отпустите меня, — спокойно сказал Чарльз, прежде чем кто-либо успел среагировать, и Пайк отпустил его так быстро, как будто обжёгся. Он в замешательстве посмотрел на свою руку, словно удивляясь, почему подчиняется, а спустя секунду опять попытался протянуть её к Чарльзу, но пальцы застыли в воздухе. В этот момент казалось, что его рука больше ему не принадлежит. Он явно попытался отдёрнуть её назад, но она застряла на полпути между ним и Чарльзом.  


— Что за чёрт... — прошипел Пайк.  


— Вы предположили, что чтение мыслей — моя единственная способность, — объяснил Чарльз. Он посмотрел на агентов, которые молча наблюдали за разворачивающейся сценой. — Я же пытаюсь объяснить вам, _всем_ вам, что телепатия — это намного больше, чем вы думаете.  


Эрик ощутил, как лёгкий холодок сбежал вниз по его позвоночнику. Слова Чарльза были адресованы людям, но у него было такое чувство, что ему и остальным мутантам тоже предстоит кое-что узнать. Он скрестил руки на груди и решил наблюдать. Пришло время полностью понять возможности Чарльза и увидеть, какая польза может быть от него в бою.  


— Знаете, я могу заставить вас, — продолжил Чарльз сурово. — Я могу заставить вас уважать нас так, как мы того заслуживаем, — он прикоснулся к виску. — Я могу заставить вас делать всё, что я захочу.  


— Заставить нас? — переспросил один из стоящих рядом агентов, и Эрик задался вопросом, все ли они настолько глупы. Казалось, что агенты начисто лишены инстинкта самосохранения. Даже Эрик дважды подумал бы, прежде чем перейти дорогу _такому_ Чарльзу, а Эрик никого не боялся.  


— Танцуй, — приказал Чарльз, и мужчина в то же мгновение выписал изящный пируэт. Группа людей издала удивлённый смешок, а некоторые даже начали издеваться над несчастным агентом, который вальсировал между их рядами. Чарльз сощурился и указал на Локка, который насмешливо имитировал танцевальные движения. — Тоже хочешь танцевать? Ну так танцуй.  


И Локк одним фантастическим летящим прыжком присоединился к первому танцору. Они взялись за руки и стали вдвоём вальсировать по двору.  


— Что... прекрати это... — брызгал слюной Локк.  


Чарльз проигнорировал его.  


— Отпусти их, — рявкнул Пайк, рука которого до сих пор висела в воздухе. — Это... это нападение на агентов ЦРУ. Отпусти их...  


— Молчать, — сказал Чарльз, не глядя на него, и голос Пайка оборвался. — Я вернусь к вам через секунду, агент Пайк, — танцоры продолжали двигаться, и Чарльз сказал: — Мы можем очень сильно отличаться от вас, но не потерпим неуважения. Я могу причинить вам вред многими способами, о которых вы даже не подозреваете, — он взмахнул рукой, и все люди — _все_ — опустились на колени. Глаза Эрика расширились, и ему показалось, что он не может дышать. Он всё ещё стоял на ногах, но присутствие Чарльза в его голове было гнетущим, тяжёлым и многоуровневым, словно туча, и он даже не представлял, _как_ можно бороться с ней. Ощущая что-то похожее на благоговение и панику, Эрик понял, что он так же беспомощен, как и люди. Кроме Шоу, никто и никогда не проявлял по отношению к нему милосердия, и теперь... от одной мысли...  


Чарльз оглянулся на него, и на секунду на его лице появилось виноватое выражение.  


— Прости, друг мой. Это было не намеренно, — он выглядел уже почти обычно.  


Давление в голове Эрика ослабло, оставив его задыхающимся и лишённым любых мыслей. Он отшатнулся, с трудом признаваясь себе в почти инстинктивном желании установить некую дистанцию между собой и Чарльзом: хищником, для которого все они были лишь жертвами.  


— Я могу заставить вас, — повторил Чарльз, наклоняясь, чтобы встретиться с неверящим взглядом Пайка. — И вы будете делать всё, что я захочу.  


Рот Пайка открылся, и слишком спокойным для данной ситуации голосом он произнёс:  


— Вы правы. Люди и мутанты могут сосуществовать. Мы повели себя как идиоты, издеваясь над этими детьми из-за их замечательных способностей.  


Было абсолютно ясно, что Пайк говорит словами Чарльза, и другие агенты тоже это понимали. Некоторые из них пытались подняться, но Чарльз удерживал их на месте единственно силой мысли. Он окинул их взглядом и выпрямился, непринуждённым жестом возвращая руки в карманы.  


— Мне будет очень просто заставить вас подчиняться, — сказал он. — Подтолкну одну мысль, сотру другую — и вот вы уже любите мутантов так же, как и я. Я знаю все ваши страхи и могу заставить вас переживать их снова и снова.  


Ужас исказил лица агентов — всех до единого. Эрик ничего не видел, но было ясно, что люди видят _что-то_ , потому что кровь отхлынула от их лиц, а некоторые начали дрожать. Два ближайших к нему агента уронили головы, едва слышно застонав. Эрик не завидовал им и действительно не хотел знать, какие ужасы Чарльз воскресил в их мыслях.  


— Я могу вернуть Терренса, вы же знаете, — сказал Чарльз Пайку более тихим голосом. — Терренса с его ремнями и разбитыми бутылками.  


Ужас затопил глаза Пайка, его дыхание сбилось. Он выглядел жалко, стоя на коленях с остекленевшими глазами и крупно дрожа. Чарльз сверлил его взглядом ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем сделать шаг назад.  


— Но я не буду заставлять вас. Это должно быть вашим собственным выбором. Мы — ваши _союзники_ , а не враги, — Пайк уставился на Чарльза, судя по всему, не имея возможности отвести взгляд. Чарльз посмотрел на него сверху вниз и сказал: — Многие люди считают меня очень терпеливым человеком, и я действительно такой. Но это... — его голос стал жёстче, в каждом слове звучала сталь, — ... это та черта, которую вы не должны переступать.  


Он снова дотронулся до виска, освобождая агентов. Почти все они сразу же вскочили и стали испуганно и нелепо размахивать руками и ногами, словно пытались удостовериться, что полностью контролируют свои собственные тела. Несколько человек продолжали стоять на коленях с очень растерянным видом. Один кинулся в кусты, и его довольно сильно вырвало.  


— Пойдем, — пробормотал Чарльз, тронув Эрика за плечо. Они молча прошли сквозь толпу агентов, которые расступались перед Чарльзом. Они _боялись_ его, и не просто потому, что он был другим — Чарльз дал им конкретную причину для страха. Он показал им тот ужас, который они больше не забудут.  


Беспрепятственно пройдя через двор, они подошли к тому месту, где стояли дети. Эрик почти забыл про них. По их лицам было заметно, что они наблюдали за всей сценой: Шон, Дарвин и Хэнк смотрели на Чарльза с опасением и нерешительностью, взгляд Алекса был преисполнен уважения, а Энджел слегка улыбалась. И только Рейвен не выглядела удивлённой. Когда она пошла вслед за Чарльзом, на её лице одновременно были раздражение, привязанность и гордость.  


В ту же секунду, как они вошли в холл и перестали быть видны со двора, Чарльз опёрся о стену и тяжело вздохнул. Эрик встревоженно схватил его за руку:  


— Чарльз? _Чарльз!_  


— Не кричи, — процедил тот сквозь зубы. — Простите, друзья, но у меня ужасно болит голова, и я буду благодарен, если вы будете говорить тише.  


Рейвен с неодобрением цокнула языком, хотя и выглядела довольной.  


— Продолжаешь испытывать себя, Чарльз. Ты ничему не учишься, да?  


— Прости, Рейвен. Пожалуйста, воздержись от нотаций до завтра, когда моя голова перестанет раскалываться пополам. Спасибо, — Чарльз выдавил болезненную улыбку, и только теперь снова стал похож на того мужчину, которого Эрик знал.  


— Дурак, — пробормотала Рейвен, но нежность в голосе нейтрализовала яд её слов. Она взъерошила волосы Чарльза, а затем аккуратно пригладила их. — Дурак, — затем оглянулась вокруг и засмеялась. — Наверное, ох... нам определённо нужно привести себя в порядок.  


Они все были в крови и грязи после драки, а Алексу явно требовалось наложить несколько швов. Хэнк, который выглядел чище всех остальных, взял Энджел под руку, чтобы она не хромала так сильно, и они ушли вместе. Рейвен положила руку Чарльзу на плечо, и он улыбнулся ей:  


— Не волнуйся. Эрик позаботится обо мне наилучшим образом. Обещаю.  


— Хорошо, — она погладила его по щеке и последовала за остальными.  


Когда она скрылась за углом, Чарльз ещё сильнее облокотился о стену и закрыл глаза.  


— Это было сложнее, чем я ожидал.  


— Сложнее? — переспросил Эрик.  


— Потребовалось немало сил, чтобы удерживать на месте двадцать человек, одновременно копаясь в их мозгах в поисках информации, — иронично сказал Чарльз. — К тому же я... хм, должен признаться, что давно не практиковался. Ум — это тоже мускул, и я не тренировал свой должным образом уже долгое время.  


— Слишком увлёкся своей диссертацией, — предположил Эрик, поднимая Чарльза на ноги. Он перенёс на себя большую часть его веса и сказал: — Пойдём, я отведу тебя обратно в комнату.  


— Да, было бы замечательно, — согласился Чарльз, опираясь на плечо Эрика немного больше, чем было необходимо. Он так и не открывал глаз, так что Эрику пришлось неловко маневрировать, чтобы Чарльз не ударялся о стены или дверные проёмы. Наконец, они добрались до его комнаты, не встретив по пути ни одного агента. Похоже, демонстрация Чарльза была эффективной. Во всяком случае, Эрика она впечатлила.  


Он помог Чарльзу опуститься на кровать и дождался, пока тот укроется, зарываясь головой в подушку.  


— Увидимся завтра утром, — простонал Чарльз куда-то в ткань наволочки. — Я собираюсь проспать весь вечер и всю ночь.  


Эрик улыбнулся, глядя на Чарльза и чувствуя разливающееся в груди тепло. Странно, но эта небольшая демонстрация силы, которая должна была напугать Эрика, вызвала у него только ещё большую привязанность. Чарльз был сильным, а Эрик любил силу. Нет, не так — он любил силу _Чарльза_. Ту уверенность, с которой он управлял ею, его непреклонность в общении с агентами, то, как он ни секунды не сомневался, встав на защиту детей. Эрик ценил способность защитить того, кого любишь, а Чарльз определённо был на это способен.  


Раньше он считал Чарльза наивным идеалистом. Эрик сразу понял, что их взгляды радикально отличаются и будет очень сложно, практически невозможно найти равновесие. Он понял, что они найдут Шоу, убьют его, а затем разойдутся — каждый пойдёт по своему пути. Эрик-солдат никогда не сможет надолго остаться с Чарльзом-пацифистом. Но теперь... возможно, теперь был шанс.  


Возможно, теперь _у них_ был шанс.  


— Ну?  


Эрик вздрогнул. Он думал, что Чарльз уже уснул.  


— Что?  


Чарльз открыл глаза.  


— Прошу прощения, друг мой, но я сейчас немного не в форме, чтобы контролировать себя, а ты думаешь слишком громко. Так что пока я чувствую смелость, спрошу: ты так и собираешься стоять там или всё же ляжешь?  


Эрик непонимающе уставился на него. Чарльз же точно не имеет в виду...  


— Ложись в постель, — просто сказал Чарльз. — Я мог бы заставить тебя, — он хитро улыбнулся. — Но не буду.  


— Это должно быть моим собственным выбором, — Эрик повторил слова Чарльза, адресованные агентам. Он улыбнулся, скинул ботинки и лёг рядом. Чарльз был таким обессиленным, таким доверчивым в его объятиях, что сердце Эрика сжалось.  


— Прости, — сказал Чарльз, зевая, — но с моей головной болью мне сейчас не до секса.  


— Всё в порядке, — прошептал Эрик. Спустя мгновение он набрался смелости и прижался губами ко лбу Чарльза, заработав в ответ ослепительную улыбку. — Для протокола: тебе никогда не нужно будет заставлять меня.  


Когда дело касается Чарльза, это всегда будет его собственным желанием.  


— Спасибо тебе за это, — пробормотал Чарльз, снова закрывая глаза. Он нежно сжал руку Эрика, переплетая их пальцы.  


В конце концов, Чарльз не так уж наивен. Он готов использовать свои силы, когда это действительно необходимо, и его способности могут быть по-настоящему пугающими. Он не сторонник насилия, но и не питает к нему отвращения. И будет любыми доступными способами защищать тех, кого любит.  


Почему-то эта мысль успокаивала Эрика. Они вместе будут бороться против Шоу и против всего мира. Возможно, вдвоём они смогут раз и навсегда закончить тот бой, который он вёл уже десять лет. Он больше не один — только не тогда, когда Чарльз рядом. Мир — это не для него, и когда-нибудь, возможно, Чарльз тоже это поймёт.  


Вместе, заодно, Чарльз-и-Эрик — это были самые правильные слова, которые Эрик когда-либо слышал.


End file.
